election once style
by girlsrulz44
Summary: emma holds an election results party


It is 1am here in Ireland and I am sitting up watching the American election results and wanted to try writing this. Oh and any mistakes that I make regarding the election process can be blamed on the fact that I have never been to America and I am relaying on TV. Oh and when you read this you will more than likely see who I hope gets into the White House. Lol

As Emma took in the strange group of people that had assembled in her apartment, she once again had to remind herself that this was not a dream. She really was currently looking at Snow White, Prince Charming, Little Red Riding hood and the Evil Queen to name a few.

"Remind me again why we are here?" snapped Regina, who really wished that she, had not promised Henry that she would not use her magic on the others.

"Because it is something that all Americans care about," replied Emma, for what felt think the millionth time. Actually it more than likely was; for the last few days she had been having this argument with Regina, when ever they where in the same room.

"Yes but we are not Americans," replied Regina, her standard argument ever whenever Emma brought it up.

"Madam Mayor you have been living in this country for almost 30 years. I think it is time you took an interest in who will be our president for the next 4 years," Explained Emma, with a sigh.

"But..."

"Regina stop," snapped Emma, who was staring to lose her patients with the other woman. "We have already gone through all this. You have already agreed to do this."

"I can't remember agreeing to anything," snarled Regina, she would never admit it to anyone but she really loved arguing with Emma, she was the only one that had the guts to stand up to her.

"Fine if you are too worried that you will be the only one that doesn't understand what is going on, than leave," said Emma, knowing that this statement alone would get Regina to stay and watch, if for no other reason than to prove Emma wrong.

"What's going on?" wondered Henry, walking into the room just ahead of Snow who was carrying a try of random hot drinks for them all.

"Nothing Kid," replied Emma, not taking her eyes off the other woman.

"Mom?" asked Henry, looking to his mother for conformation.

"It is ok honey," Replied Regina, giving him one of her rare smiles. "We where just having a lively debate."

"Who wants a drink," interrupted Snow, trying to break the tension that was surrounding the two women. As she placed the try in the middle of the room, so that they could grab what they wanted.

"Did you..." started Emma, as she looked over her mother's shoulder to see what she had brought.

"Of course I did," laughed Snow, as she handed her daughter her mug of hot chocolate with a hit of cinnamon, before talking her own.

"This is yours," said Henry, as he handed his mother her drink, "Grandma insisted you would like it. She said it was your favourite back in the enchanted forest."

"You remembered," breathed Regina in shock.

"Of course," replied Snow with a soft smile, "when I was growing up it was all that you would drink,"

"The results are starting to come in," spoke up Red, who had been watching the broadcast with interest.

Two and a half hours

"How can they be so up beat," wondered Regina, who was surprised to have become so invested in the results. "He's losing."

"Because it's no way near over yet," explained Emma, trying to talk and listen to the presenters.

"Emma its 148, 153 to that strange little man," snapped Regina but was interrupted when another result was announced

10 points from Wisconsin had gone to Obama

"See," goateed Emma, who was a form demarcate, always had been. "Plus California has over 50 points that should go to Obama."

On the other side of the room Snow and James, shared a sad smile as they watched their daughter talking politics, this was just one more thing that they have missed out on one more thing to teach their daughter.

"YES," shouted Emma, pumping her arm in the air as New Hampshire was called for Obama.

Silence once again fell in the room, as they watched the presenters and their guests, starting to talk about the very real possible that Obama would be president for another 4 years.

"I would love to be in New York," replied Red, as she watched the crowds pour into Rockefeller Centre. If their was one thing that she loved was a good party and New York looked like it was going to be

"Crap their are neck and neck," replied Snow, as a few more results where called.

"Is it always this close," wondered Red, who loved the whole drama.

"Why are you going for Mr Obama?" wondered Henry who was trying to understand everything that was being said.

"Because he actually cares about the people," explained Emma, trying to make it as simple as possible. "Plus if Romney gets in he will set women's rights back 50 years."

"Ok now we are talking," said Emma, about 2 hours later, as she watched the Obama number jump to 243 with California, Hawaii, and Washington being called. "Only 27 more to go for us and 92 for them."

"Yes," shouted Emma, as Ohio and the others where announced for Obama, pushing him over the magical 270.

"That was very informative," replied Regina, as she tried not to laugh at Emma dancing around the room. "But I still prefer my way,"

"What cursing everyone and making them do what ever you say," wondered Emma, shocking the others by her bluntness as they waited for Regina to blow up at her, but all they got from her was. "While it has for 28 year, why change something that is working so well?" because she was currently distracted by Henry who had curled up on her knee, as he did as a child and fell asleep.

Ok this was finished at 5:30 so any mistakes are because I was sleep deprived. Oh and the time jumps are because I was trying to make it accurate.


End file.
